


Winters Are Rough

by Smartasslittlesteve



Series: 12 Days of Wintery Newsies [12]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Massage, Mike is a good boyfriend, boys being soft, its a hard life for newsies, winter struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartasslittlesteve/pseuds/Smartasslittlesteve
Summary: JoJo is having a bad selling day, Mike tries to make it just a little bit better.





	Winters Are Rough

Day 12:Giving them a back massage when they flop on the couch or bed.-Jomike

 

“You okay Jo?” Mike asked as JoJo flopped down onto their bed in front of him.

 

“Yeah, I guess just a long day, was freezin at my sellin spot, nobody came outside and anyone who did didn’t want to be outside any longer then they had ta. So basic winter problems really,”

 

“It’s okay, everyone goes through rough times round winter. And I’m sure you still sold pretty well,”

 

“God you always know what to say hey Mikey, when you put it that way it don’t seem too bad, but my shoulder hurts pretty bad, the cold can’t be good for it, and it’s always sore anyways from hawkin,” JoJo rubbed his shoulder, wincing as he moved it too much.

 

“Here, let me help,” Mike motioned for JoJo to turn, quickly massaging the tension out.

 

“How are so good at this?” JoJo asked.

 

“Ike’s got a bad shoulder so I would helphim out whenever it was buggin ‘im, plus it really ain’t that hard,”

 

“Either way you are a life saver Mikey,” JoJo pecked him on the cheek, now smiling as he moved his shoulder.

 

“Anything for you Jo,”


End file.
